


Love, Laughter and the Bafflement of Patrick Sharp

by tillyenna



Series: Flowers In His Hair [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, not a fake wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Patrick and Jonny might have been joking about their wedding when it first came up, but they certainly aren't joking now. The question is, how long will it take for the rest of the team to figure out that they're doing this for real.Working title: Five times the blackhawks didn't get that Jonny and Pat are actually getting married. And the one time they actually did.Sequel to Wearing Flowers In His Hair <- This fic will NOT MAKE SENSE if you haven't read the first bit
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Series: Flowers In His Hair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716571
Comments: 23
Kudos: 181





	1. 1: The morning after

Jonny has never been more grateful for Patrick’s annoying insistence against sleeping naked than the next morning, when Maddy and Sadie bounce into their room ridiculously early.

“Shhhhhhhh,” Maddy yells at her little sister, “You have to be really super quiet because Uncle Peeks and Uncle Jonny are still asleep.”

Jonny’s never heard anything louder than that ‘shhhh’, it’s amazing how two small dainty girls can make so much noise as they ‘tiptoe’ into the room. He opens one eye to grin at Patrick, who winks at him.

“Mommy says we can only go in if they’re already awake.” Maddy says seriously, and then, voice slightly louder, “Are you awake Uncle Peeks?”

Ignoring Jonny’s shoulders which are lightly shaking with stifled laughter, Patrick lifts his head up and holds his arms out, “We’re awake,” he grins at the girls.

Moments later, he has armfuls of giggling children, and Jonny knows that his dream of a lazy morning in bed with Patrick will have to wait for another day. It’s like Peeks can read his mind though, because he waves his left hand, still with the daisy wound around his ring finger, “We’ll have plenty more mornings.” His eyes crinkle as he grins.

“No regrets?” Jonny asks softly, they had both been drinking, it had been perhaps a little reckless.

“Never.” Patrick grins at him, “It’s perfect.”

The girls drag them out of bed, and they throw their clothes on before heading to join Abi and Sharpy for breakfast – of course none of the others are up yet, but Peeks has always been Maddy’s favourite, there’s no way she’d let him sleep in.

“Hey Sharpy,” Patrick hip checks him as he walks into the kitchen, “Like my engagement ring?” He waves his hand, showing the now wilted and slightly dented looking daisy.

Sharpy snorts into his coffee. “Jesus Peeks,” he looks over his shoulder to see where Jonny is stood, “You two are ridiculous.”

“I thought you said you wanted us to get married.” Jonny holds his hand out for a cup of coffee.

Sharpy rolls his eyes, “It’s to early for an old man like me to deal with my rookies.”

Jonny refrains from mentioning that he was never Sharpy’s rookie. It’s not until later that he realises that Sharpy never actually said congratulations.

He finds someone local who can dry out the daisy and set it in a resin ring. Not that Pat ever actually wears it on a day to day basis, it’s too delicate, but he loves it, and it sits on his bedside table, and Jonny catches him wearing it most evenings, just staring down at it.

The transition between friendship and relationship is easy for them, Patrick spends most nights at Jonny’s anyway, just now they sleep in the same bed whether they have to or not. Their nights are still spent watching games, taking apart plays, but now instead of sitting at either end of the sofa, Peeks is curled up under Jonny’s arm, and they spend the commercial breaks trading kisses.

Of course, they keep the PDA’s out of the locker room, they’re not stupid, and the opportunity for fines and chirps is just too high, but occasionally they’ll all be out at a bar, or sat out at a dinner and Patrick will find Jonny’s hand creeping into his under the table.


	2. 2: The Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These invites were based off of mine and my husbands actual wedding invites. Seriously, stuff doesn't have to be fancy schmancy for a wedding if you don't want it to be.

Patrick gets in early as usual. Since he’s been staying at Jonny’s place most days, they just travel in together, and Jonny is, well, Jonny, so he’s always in early to do boring Captain stuff. Usually Pat just hits the gym, but today, he’s on a mission. The invitations had finally been delivered, so he tapes one to the back of everyone’s stall. Everyone except Sharpy that is. He hides Sharpy’s inside his bucket – just so it’ll look like he’s not invited.

His work done, he heads down to the gym to get a short work-out in anyway, he has a while before everyone else arrives. By the time he heads back to the locker room, it’s full of his teammates, and he walks in to shouts of “What the fuck?”

“What even is this?” Shawzy waves it in his face. Pat has to admit, they’re very neat invitiations, done up to look like a photobooth strip, with pictures of him and Jonny.

“Wedding invites.” Patrick shrugs, like it isn’t obvious.

“You can’t actually marry Tazer you know.”

Pat is outraged, well, ok, so he’s mostly amused, but he fakes the outrage anyway, “Says who? Jonny and I can totally get married if we want to.”

“You’re ruining the sanctity of marriage,” Sharpy scowls at him, “Also why don’t I get one.”

Jonny chooses that moment to walk in, “If you’re implying that two guys getting married is ruining the sanctity of marriage,” he uses his Shark Eyes on Sharpy, “I’m going to have to notify the league…”

“Fuck you.” Patrick Sharp is still looking through all of his gear, “I’m not saying it ruins the sanctity of marriage because you’re both men, I’m saying it’s because it’s you and Peeks!” He finds the invitation and pulls it out with a triumphant yell.

“See,” Peeks grins and presses a kiss to Sharpy’s cheek, “Don’t be grumpy because you thought we’d forgotten you.”

“But why?” It’s Seabs who asks the question, “Like, why are you having a wedding?”

“Duh,” Patrick waves a hand between him and Jonny, “Because we’re awesome.” He frowns for a moment, “Did the invites not make that clear.”

“The invites make it very clear how awesome you think you are Peeks.” Jonny reassures him, running his hand through Patrick’s curls. “And besides,” he grins at the rest of his teammates, “You all did such a good job planning it, we figured why waste that hard work.”

Transcript:

_Family, Friends, People We Like & The Blackhawks._

  
_You are invited to join us for a celebration of how awesome we are, and how much more awesome we are together._   
_Where: Canada, but totally close to America…_   
_When: August 19 th, boring bit at 2pm, funsies bit afterwards._   
_Clothes: Look SHARP. Suited and Booted. If you want to wear a dress and look smokin’, do that also. Team colours HIGHLY ENCOURAGED_   
_Presents: Literally don’t. Charitable donations are cool though._

_ALL THE LOVE. CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU THERE_   
_Peeks/Pattycakes/Patrick/Kaner XXX_

_p.s. All the actual info can be found here:[www.ourwedding.com/1988KAZER](http://www.ourwedding.com/1988KAZER) \- Jonny._

Later that night when they’re sated and lying in bed, Jonny turns to Patrick. “I don’t think they believe us.”

“You don’t think who believe what?” Patrick thinks he might be come drunk, but Jonny’s sentence seemed to come from nowhere, and contrary to popular belief, they’re not actually psychically linked.

“I don’t think the boys believe we’re actually getting married.”

That makes Peeks sit up. Well, makes him prop himself up on one elbow, he’s still too jelly limbed to sit up properly. “They don’t?”

“Sharpy never congratulated us,” Jonny explains, “And they don’t understand why we’re getting married.”

“Do they not realise we’re a thing?” Patrick frowns. It’s been the entire off season, pre-season and now they’re a couple of months into the regular season. Yeah ok, the initial honeymoon phase where they couldn’t stop touching each other had fallen in the off season where they don’t normally see the others, and alright they didn’t touch each other a lot around the guys, but they hugged, Patrick sat on Jonny’s lap, they called each other ‘babe’ half the time.

“I think they think we’re just carrying on the joke.”

“It’s taking it a bit fucking far for a joke.” Patrick giggles, lying back down, he tugs Jonny back on top of him. “How long do you reckon it’ll take them?”

Jonny leans closer and presses their lips together, before burying his nose in Patrick’s hair, “They’ve got to work it out soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: they don't work it out soon.


	3. 3: Cake Tasting with The Mutt

“Do I need to wear something fancy?” Shawzy pulls on the jeans and t-shirt he’d arrived at practise in.

Jonny and Patrick glance at each other, mild concern across their faces, “I don’t think so?” Jonny ventures, “Like, I’m just wearing this?”

“Taking Mutt out on a date?” Sharpy butts his nose in where it isn’t wanted... Nothing new there.

“I’m going cake tasting.” Andrew grins at him.

Peeks steps in to explain, “I figured that Jonny would be the worst at cake tasting, because he honestly thinks his gluten free fun free muffins taste good, so I figured having back up would be a good plan.”

“And you didn’t invite me?”

“No.” Jonny glares at him, it’d been one of those practises where Sharpy was winding him up, again, and he wants nothing more than to go and try some cakes. “You got to do your own cake tasting for your own wedding.”

Sharpy can’t really argue with that.

The cakes are delicious, they’re served with champagne and Jonny and the cake man discuss things like nutritional content and Patrick and Andy stuff their faces.

“This is genius,” Shawzy whispers to Patrick around a mouthful of cake, “Like, if he knew that we were just cake testing for a regular party, like, you don’t even GET cake testing for regular parties.”

Patrick glares at him, “It’s not just a regular party,” he corrects, “It’s mine and Taze’s wedding.”

“Sure.” Shawzy laughs at him, spraying cake crumbs, “Because you guys love each other so much.”

Patrick nods in agreement. “Exactly.”

The next day in the locker room Shawzy sings the praises for cake tasting, and demands that every single Blackhawks team event be billed as a wedding so they can have a cake tasting for it.

“It’s not a bad plan.” Duncs agrees, “Who’s getting married next?”

“They’re mocking our wedding.” Patrick sidles up to Jonny, reaching out to grab Jonny’s arms and slide them around his own waist. His hurt is obviously faked, of course, he finds it as funny as Jonny that they haven’t worked it out.

“They’re just jealous honeybunch.” Jonny throws in the obnoxious nickname just to upset the rest of the boys. It works, they get tape balls and sweaty socks hurled at them and Patrick thinks he wouldn’t have his teammates any other way, stupid loveable idiots that they are.


	4. 4a: Asking the Boys to be Groomsmen

“Kaner not joining us?” Sharpy asks as he sits down at the table. He’d assumed when Jonny had messaged him, Duncs and Seabs inviting them to lunch it had been an invite from him and Peeks, the two of them were inseparable even more than usual this season.

“Eh,” Jonny shrugs, “It’s just me today.”

“So what’s the occasion,” Duncs pokes him, “You said you wouldn’t tell us until Sharpy got here.”

“Jesus,” Jonny rolls his eyes, “Can we not wait until we’ve ordered?”

Duncs and Seabs have matching scowls, “No.”

“Fine,” Jonny sighs, and bites the bullet, “I was wondering if you guys would be groomsmen, in August.” They’ve started referring to the wedding as just ‘in August’ because it stops anyone yelling about the ‘sanctity of marriage’ and how Jonny and Patrick are too young to get married. Which they aren’t.

“Seriously?” Seabs looks at him like he has two heads, “What would we even be doing?”

That floors Jonny for a moment, like, what do groomsmen even do? “Erm.”

It’s Sharpy who cottons on fastest. “You want us to organise you a bachelor party.”

Busted. “Ok fine, I said getting married meant I got a bachelor party, Pat doesn’t want Oshie organising me a bachelor party.” Jonny grins bashfully at them, “Like, it could be a joint bachelor party for both of us”

“Dude,” Sharpy snorts, “It’s bad enough I’m totally whipped by my wife, you’re whipped by Peeks.”

“At least Sharpy’s gotten laid.” Duncs points out

“At least twice.” Seabs add. It’s the usual joke, that Sharpy’s only been allowed sex twice in his marriage – once to make each kid.

“What’s in it for us?” Sharpy asks, “Like, if we organise you an incredible bachelor party.”

“In return, I’ll buy you all awesome matching suits, to wear to what is shaping up to be the greatest party in Blackhawks history.” Jonny offers.

They look like they’re considering it for a moment, Jonny thinks he’s the only person in history who’s ever had to persude people to be groomsmen. Seabs adds “Shawzy did say the cake choices were strong.”

“Does it need all three of us?” Duncs looks confused as to why Jonny would even ask him.

Jonny decides to come clean, “Fine, so Pat has like a million bridesmaids, and it’s going to be weird if our wedding party is all lopsided.”

“And the truth comes out.” Duncs grins at him.

“Surely,” Sharpy looks like he’s going to go on a rant, “If it’s a gay wedding, you’re both grooms, and so why does Peeks get bridesmaids, if he’s not a bride.”

Jonny shrugs, “Because it’s Peeks?” He doesn’t mention Patrick’s quiet whispers in the night about wanting to be Jonny’s prettiest bride, the way he whispers about becoming Mrs Toews as Jonny slides inside him.

There’s more ribbing about him being completely whipped, but they start talking about plans for the bachelor party, so Jonny thinks they must have decided to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, it's been so hard to write 'groomsmen' not ushers and 'bachelor party' not stag party. Writing in North American is haaaaard yo. <\--- (English writer here. Like british english english not fakey fake north american english)


	5. 4b: The Actual Bachelor Party

The bachelor party itself is planned for the start of the off season, including some of Jonny’s UND friends, some of the guys who played in the O with Patrick, and anyone who’s ever been a Chicago Blackhawk. It’s messy, to say the very least, the booze flows, Patrick has a tiara on and a ‘bride to be’ sash, which he absolutely adores.

“Tell me I’m the best groomsman,” Sharpy croons in Jonny’s ear.

“You’re the best.” Jonny grins at him, he’s always more affectionate when he’s drunk, and he knows for a fact Sharpy did most of the organising for this. He strokes one finger down Sharpy’s cheek, “You’re totally my second favourite Patrick.”

It sobers Sharpy for a moment, “Do you think this is really the best idea?” His voice is filled with concern.

“It’s Peeks.” Jonny stares at him in amazement, “Peeks is my best idea.” He grins, thinking about Patrick for a moment.

“That’s what I mean Taze,” Sharpy almost looks sad, “Is this not just rubbing salt into the wound.”

“It’s fine.” Jonny slurs, throwing his arm around Sharpy’s shoulder, “Peeks would never hurt me.”

“I’m more worried about you hurting yourself,” Sharpy admits with a sad sigh. “It’s not good for you, I know you think it’s funny, but you’ve got to see how torturing yourself like this is a bad idea.”

“It’s not torture.” Jonny pushes Patrick away with both hands, “It’s the best! I’ve got the prettiest bride!” He glances around the room, filled with their drunken friends, “Where’s my prettiest bride?”

“That’s me!” Peeks jumps to his feet, and then sways slightly, he stumbles towards Jonny, who catches him. “Hey Mr Toews.” He grins up at him.

“Hey Future-Mrs-Toews.” Jonny murmurs, his voice low enough for just Patrick to hear.

Patrick lets out a little huff of delight and winds his arms around Jonny’s neck, “Take me home Jonny.”

“Oh no.” Sharpy appears behind them, pulling them apart, “Pretty sure it’s against the rules to go home together on your bachelor party.”

“What are you doing?” Jonny squawks as his friend drags him away from his fiancé.

“Saving you from yourself.” Sharpy whispers harshly, “I don’t want you two doing something stupid because you’re drunk, and I’ll have to pick up the pieces of your broken hearts tomorrow.”

He’s interrupted by Shawzy stumbling towards them. “This is the best night ever.” He grins at Jonny, “I’m so drunk.” Then he turns and stabs Sharpy in the chest, “Why can’t I have a fake bachelor party?”

Sharpy reaches out and ruffles his hair, “No-one wants to marry you mutt.” He says affectionately.

Jonny doesn’t see Patrick for the rest of the night, he gets dragged backed to his place with TJ, he thinks Peeks goes back to Sharpy’s which makes most sense. They all go round to Sharpy’s the next morning because Sharpy makes the best breakfast, and Jonny gets dragged to one side by his future-husband.

“Why did we get separated last night?” Patrick murmurs in his ear.

Jonny holds back a snort of laughter, “Sharpy wanted to save me from drunkenly sleeping with you and breaking my own heart because of how in love with you I am.”

“He still doesn’t believe?” Patrick glances across to where Pat Sharp is cooking breakfast, he’s glanced back towards the two of them and frowned at where Peeks has his arm wound around Jonny’s waist.

“I don’t think he does.” Jonny starts to giggle, and with that Patrick starts to giggle too, and they’re standing there in Sharpy’s kitchen, arms wound around each other, laughing uncontrollably, and Sharpy still thinks it’s entirely platonic.


	6. 5: Giving the Girls Their Dresses

Patrick turning up at the Sharp’s house with presents for the girls isn’t the most unusual event in the world. He loves them and he spoils them. Still, the boxes the dresses have come in are huge, and it takes him two attempts to work out how to fit through the front door (sideways is the answer here).

“What are these?” Abi has her hands on her hips, she thought she’d trained him out of trying to buy the girls affection, they love him enough as it is.

“Uncle Peeks!” Maddy comes barelling towards him, “Did you buy us presents?”

“I did.” Patrick grins, leading them through to the living room, placing the boxes on the floor.

“What the hell did you buy?” Sharpy wonders in, following the excited squeals of his daughters.

“Bridesmaids dresses.” Patrick grins, waving towards the boxes he’s placed on the floor, “You can open them.”

Maddy takes the lid off the box he’d put near her and damn near ruptures all of their eardrums with the squeal. The dresses are quite cute, Patrick had enlisted his sister’s help, since they’d picked their own bridesmaids dresses, they’d chosen dresses for the flower girls to match, the tops are white lace, the skirts are bright red tulle and enormous.

“This is too much Peeks!” Abi looks at him reproachfully.

Patrick shrugs, it’s not like he and Jonny don’t have money to burn from this wedding. “Let’s face it.” He says, taking the moment while the girls are distracted to explain himself, “What Maddy really wants from being a flower girl is a beautiful dress to wear at a party where she’s the centre of attention, I figure I can let her have that.”

“You really are going overboard.” Sharpy’s looking at him with something akin to scolding in his gaze. Patrick realises that he probably still thinks the whole thing is a prank.

“Hey.” Peeks grins up at him, “I talked Jonny out of make you boys wear cravats, you can be grateful to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/614319205403971651/ <\- what Patrick’s sisters wear
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/453385887489991936/ <\- what Maddy and Sadie wear
> 
> WHY YES.... I DID SPEND TOO MUCH TIME BROWSING PINTEREST FOR THIS FIC WHICH IS WHY IT'S TAKEN ME DISPROPORTIONATELY LONG TO WRITE IT. Ugh, I love weddings.


	7. +1a: Abi Sharp

“Do you think they’ve taken it too far?” Its early in the morning and the Sharps are driving to the ‘wedding’ of the year. The girls are both fast asleep in the back, still in their pajamas.

“I’m not sure what they’re doing.” Abi admits.

Pat makes a thoughtful humming noise “Jonny’s always been a little bit weird about Peeks, he’d do anything he asked.”

“Including apparently throwing a massive ‘awesomeness’ party.” She refuses to say wedding, because it isn’t a wedding, even if Maddy and Sadie seem to think it is.

“I know Peeks,” Pat sighs, “And I’m certain he’s going to try and hook up with someone, I’ve never known a party where he didn’t.” Ok, so technically he didn’t try and hook up with anyone at the bachelor party, but he was beyond drunk.

“We’ll keep an eye on him,” Abi agrees, “Make sure he doesn’t break Jonny’s heart at their stupid fake wedding.”

“He’s going to do it someday,” Pat sighs, “I just know it.”

Pat drops Abi and the girls at the hotel, before driving to the ‘venue’, she’s been instructed to meet Peeks and his sisters, and probably various other relatives so they can get the girls into their bridesmaids dresses. Herding two small children through a posh hotel isn’t her favourite thing to do, but she manages it, and a nice porter shows her to the bridal suite. As soon as the door opens she hears Patrick yelling for Maddy and Sadie and the girls run in screaming, she’s distracted, trying to find a tip for the porter, so by the time she turns around to see the chaos, the girls are already in Patrick’s arms.

The room is bustling, but not overfull, Patrick’s three sisters have gowns over their dresses, but she can see they’re dressed to match both themselves and her girls, with red lace dresses. There’s a hair stylist doing Erica’s hair, and a make-up artist working on Jackie’s make-up and Jess is sat with Peeks and their mum on the bed drinking champagne. It’s so like her own wedding day that Abi is filled with emotion as she steps into the room.

“Abi,” Patrick pops Sadie down and crosses the room to draw her into his arms, he’s wearing a pale grey linen suit, buttons undone, no tie, his crisp white shirt undone at the collar to reveal the base of his throat. “Thank you for bringing me my favourite girls.”

“Oi!” Jackie laughs, “I thought we were your favourite girls.”

Patrick rolls his eyes as he steps back from Abi, “Apparently you only brought 2 out of my five favourite girls,” his eyes sparkle, “Must try harder.”

For a moment, Abi stops looking at the suit, the flowers, the dresses and the hotel room, and she looks at Patrick – she’s known him since he was a fresh faced rookie, she knows his every expression, and the look on his face now makes her do a double take. He’s excited, and perhaps a little nervous, he looks exactly how she felt on her own wedding day.

“Patrick,” She says slowly, as if talking to someone holding a bomb, “I might be about to ask possibly the worlds most stupid question,” she pauses, and takes a breath, “Are you and Jonny getting married today?”

Patrick screams with delight and lifts her off her feet with another hug, “You did it Abi!” He laughs, “Jonny and I wondered if you’d ever get there.”

“You bastards.” She remembers her children are in the room only after the curse leaves her mouth, “You let us believe you were breaking his heart.”

“It’s Jonny.” Patrick frowns at her, “Like I’d ever break his heart.” He blushes a little, “I love him.”

And with that, Abi feels herself overflow with emotion, she doesn’t know whether to burst out laughing or crying. “Oh my God,” she presses her hand to her mouth, “Pat, my Pat doesn’t know.”

“Yeah,” Peeks grins at her, “We worked that out, honestly Jonny and I didn’t think it would take you guys this long, but I now really want to know when he’s going to figure it out.”

“Well I presume he’ll realise by the time you say ‘I do’” Abi laughs, and then it hits her again, “Oh my God Patrick, you and Jonny! You’re getting married!”

“I know,” Peeks grins at her, “It’s literally the best.”

She waits with them, agreeing to travel from the hotel to the venue with them as she’s not sure she could avoid telling her husband if she went straight there. She watches as Pat gets a crown of daisies woven into his hair, his sisters and her daughters getting similar versions. Ten minutes before they’re due to leave Pat Sr appears at the door.

He kisses his wife, and then turns to his son, having to clear his throat a couple of times before he can speak, “Well Buzz,” he says eventually, “Never thought it’d be you that I’m giving away first.”

Patrick grins and pushes him playfully, “Don’t be ridiculous dad,” he laughs, “You’ve been trying to get rid of me for years.”

“Yeah,” Jackie laughs, “But we actually like Jonny, ergo he doesn’t deserve to be saddled with you.”

“Hey!” Patrick laughs, sticking his tongue out at his baby sister, “He chose this.”

“You look good Buzz,” Pat Sr was gruff sounded, but the hand he placed on his son’s cheek was soft and full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pat’s suit https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/440649144788592687/  
> Pat’s crown https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/696932111064948433/


	8. +1b: Patrick Sharp

When he got to the venue, Sharpy wasn’t surprised that it wasn’t a church, he thought that Jonny with his catholic heritage would probably draw the line at using the lords house for a prank, or party, or whatever the fuck this was turning out to be.

He was dressed in his suit, which to be fair, didn’t look totally ridiculous, he’d been to parties less dressed up than this. They were outdoors, in a field, with haybales around as seating. The view overlooking the lake was beautiful and the hot august sun was making it out to be a perfect day. He parked up, and went to find Jonny, who was stood with his brother and Oshie.

“Pat,” Jonny grinned, wandering over to shake him by the hand, “Thanks buddy.”

Pat looks around, it might not be a church, but it does look like a wedding. “Jonny,” Sharpy says softly, “Can we talk.”

“Nope.” Jonny grins at him, “I know what you’re going to say, and I don’t want to hear it, not today.” He waves an arm around, “Besides, I’ve got work for you to do, we’re not having sides, because too many people are both of our friends, but can you make sure family get to sit near the front.”

“What the fuck are you two planning?” Sharpy grumbles, “Are you going to do bestie promises.”

Jonny shrugs, turning so Sharpy can’t see the laughter in his eyes, “Something like that.” He says cryptically. He wishes he could text Peeks, tell him that even on his wedding day, as one of his ushers, Sharpy still doesn’t believe them, but they’d agreed to leave their phones behind today.

He manages to stay away from Sharpy until it’s almost time, the hay bales are filled with guests, Pat’s mum and dad are the last to arrive, he’d decided he didn’t actually want to be walked down the aisle by anyone, but their arrival means that Peeks and his sisters are here. Pat Sr and Donna sit down next to Andree, and Jonny knows it’s time. He has David stood at his side, and he turns to look as Sadie and Maddy head down the aisle towards him.

Maddy does her job admirably, sprinkling rose petals with one hand, and tugging her reluctant little sister along with the other. That is until they get halfway up the aisle and Sadie realises that Daddy is stood at the other end next to Uncle Jonny, at which point she drops her older sisters hand and sprints towards him.

Following Maddy and Sadie, Erica, Jess and Jackie walk down in their stunning red dresses, but Jonny’s not looking at them, he’s trying to glance behind them. They’re providing a pretty effective screen however, almost like they planned it, and it’s not until they get to the head of the aisle and veer off to one side that he gets to see what he’s been dreaming of since that party at Sharpy’s. There’s Patrick, halfway down the aisle already, his blonde ringlets wild and free, the way he knows Jonny loves them, even though he usually hates it, a crown of flowers nestled in his curls, his suit is elegant, but casual, and he looks beautiful.

Jonny can’t stop himself, he steps forwards and takes Patrick by the hand, leading him the last few steps towards where the officiant is stood.

“Hey.” He says softly.

“Hey yourself.” Pat grins at him.

They stand there for a moment, staring at each other, and then they realise that the officiant has started speaking, they’d tuned out, deep in each other’s gaze, but they tune in just in time to hear the question that every marriage ceremony starts with.

“Before I begin, I must ask, if there is any here who believes he has any just cause or impediment as to why Jonny and Patrick should not be joined in holy matrimony, I ask him to speak now, or forever hold his peace.”

Abi Sharp has put up with a lot from her husband, but never has she felt more embarrassed in her life, than when Patrick raises one hand.

“Erm.”

The priest looks startled, “No-ones ever actually said anything at that point before.”

“I, um,” Sharpy looks around wildly, “I don’t object, I just wanted to…” he stares at Jonny and Patrick, “Are you two actually getting married?”

Patrick snorts, and that starts Jonny off laughing.

“That is why we’re here today,” The officiant looks at Sharpy like he has two heads, “Two celebrate the love of Patrick and Jonny, and join them together in marriage.”

“But…” Sharpy flails a little, “But what love?”

Everyone’s staring at him now, Patrick and Jonny included.

“You were literally the first person I told when I said I’d fallen in love with Peeks,” Jonny laughs, “You can’t pretend you didn’t know.”

“Since when does he love you back?” He can’t stop himself from asking, if this is a prank, it’s gone on far too long.

Jonny turns to Patrick, who shrugs, “I mean, I realised it at your party last year, but I figure I’ve been in love with him for a while now.” He tangles his fingers up with Jonny’s.

“So your whole engagement has actually been….”

“Real? Yes.” Jonny laughs, “Honestly, we’ve been waiting to see when you’d work it out, we didn’t think it would take quite this long.”

Jonny and Patrick’s wedding ceremony starts the way their marriage is destined to continue, full of laughter and utterly confusing to one Patrick Sharp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random aside: jonny and Pat's wedding is entirely based on my brother's wedding which was last summer (and was lush, his wife has gooooood taste, he did nothing for it). Sadie sharp's behaviour is based off of my own child's behaviour at said wedding where she basically sulked and refused to throw her petals and refused to walk down the aisle. It was awesome.
> 
> I couldn't quite get an image that I liked for jonny and the boys, but this was as close as I got (buts obvs with red accents) https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/252975704043971076/


	9. 9: Speeches and Presents

Jonny taps the side of his glass, before standing to make his speech. He does the usual part, thanking their mothers, giving their fathers gifts, presents for the bridesmaids, presents for the groomsmen (with sufficient amounts of mocking Sharpy thrown in), and then he gets to the final present.

“Of course, Ladies and Gentlemen, there is one man without whom I wouldn’t be stood here,” he turns to Pat, “And I wanted to get you something special.” He puts the parcel in front of Patrick. It’s of course, wrapped in red paper.

Patrick unwraps it, and immediately turns scarlet, looking up at Jonny. “I love it.” He whispers. He slips out of his jacket, and pulls the game jersey over his head, it seems weird that Jonny’s given him one of his own 88 jerseys for a wedding present, that is, until Patrick turns around and shows their assorted guests the back of it, the white 88, underneath the name ‘TOEWS’.

“You’re so cute,” Jonny whispers, sitting back down and pulling Patrick onto his lap. They listen to the rest of the speeches like that, Jonny’s arms around Patrick’s waist, face buried in his neck.

“Well,” David stands, smoothing down his jacket, “I’m not sure what my favourite part of this wedding has been, my brother getting to marry the man that makes him ridiculously happy, or Pat Sharp not realising this was going to be an actual wedding, despite being one of the groomsmen.” The rest of his speech is mostly telling tales on things Jonny did as a child.

After he’s finished, Erica stands, grinning at her brother. “So,” Her smile has danger behind it. “Pat Sharp, obviously, has to be mocked for being the last person in the world to see this coming.” There’s laughter, and groans from Sharpy. “However,” Erica continues, “I need to tell a story, so we can find out who the first person was to see it coming. And for that, we need to go back to an adorable 12 year old Patty.” She gestures up at the screen behind them, where there’s a picture of of Pat, predictably in hockey kit, like he wore anything else at that age. “Who came home from a game one evening, raving about a Canadian boy he’d played against.”

Patrick starts to blush, he knows where this is going.

“He spent the entire meal telling us how amazed he was because he’d never seen anyone his age who was nearly as good as him.” There’s groans from around the room, Pat’s ego is legendary. “He and dad spent dinner talking about this boy’s speed and power, although I’m sure I remember Patty adamant that he wasn’t quite as fast as him, of course.”

Jonny’s realised who they’re talking about, of course. “You noticed me?” He whispers in Patrick’s ear.

Patrick blushes, and doesn’t answer the question.

“Seriously,” Erica continues, “He wouldn’t shut up about him, and when we were getting ready for bed, I asked him why he kept talking about some boy he’d seen playing hockey. ‘Seriously Erica’ he told me, ‘You don’t get it… he was just beautiful’”

There are coos from all around the room.

“I meant his hockey!” Peeks shouts, bright red with embarrassment.

“And that’s what he said at the time as well,” Erica laughs, “I kept teasing him about his crush on this mysterious Toews boy, and he kept telling me he just meant that his hockey playing was beautiful…” She grinned at him, “So first of all, I totally called it. Secondly, I’d like to propose a toast,” she raises her glass, “To myself, and to Patrick Sharp – the first and last people to realise how perfect Jonny and Patty are together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't think Pat is actually changing his name here, I think it's just a cutesy gesture, it'd be too confusing if they were both Toews on the ice (and yes, I know there are people on the same team with the same name, but honestly, he's built his career as Patrick Kane, I don't think he'd change his name, no matter how much this fictional Patrick loves Jonny)
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @princesstillyenna I mostly post hockey thirst.


End file.
